


Dictionary Drabbles

by LegolasLovely



Series: Dictionary Drabbles [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Tags In Each Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: This is a project I've been working on to stay creative and posting, especially on Fili Fridays. The title of the series comes from the activity: picking random words in the dictionary and writing whatever comes to mind. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.Warnings, Tags, and Ratings will be in the notes of each individual chapter.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell, Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Series: Dictionary Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974277
Comments: 31
Kudos: 43





	1. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You insist on helping Fili clean up the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Pairing: Fili x Gender Neutral Reader}  
> {Rated: Teen}  
> {Warnings, Tags: Cooking/baking, domestic fluff, makeout sesh}

Fíli was still in the kitchen. He stood before the sink, hair and hands glistening in the light of the late afternoon sun that snuck past the trees and in through the window. 

You were silent until you touched him. There was something about the feel of him under your hands- his strong, sculpted shoulders that relaxed under your touch, his sides covered in a soft tunic sewn with your scent, the curve of his belly where your hands met, latched and remained. You could never hold back a sigh, or sometimes a hum, that hinted at the happiness he always brought you. 

He knew it and he laughed. “Trying to sneak up on me?”

“Nope,” you said, kissing his shoulder and resting your cheek on that spot. “Why would I sneak when I _told you_ that I’d do the dishes?”

“There aren’t many here. I don’t mind finishing them.”

“Oh, but it’s not up to you,” you said, ducking under his arm and situating yourself between his front and the sudsy sink. His arms bracketed you, hands warm and dripping just inches away from yours. “There are rules in my house, Fíli. The one who does the cooking never does the dishes.”

His chin found a place on your shoulder. “I’d settle for some help.”

He put the sponge in your grasp before fitting his palms around the backs of your hands. Glued together, you rubbed circles from the bottom of the dirty bowl, up the sides and around the edge until it was clean. Then onto the next bowl, the wooden spoon, and the cutting board. You worked together as one, warmly and intimately. 

All the while, Fíli’s gentle breath blew at your hair and the skin of your neck as his chest expanded over your back. The tickle made you shiver, and it was only accentuated with his proximity.

“Cold?” he asked.

How could you be with him so close? 

“No. I’m just fine,” you said, leaning back into him.

He laid kisses on your neck as he blindly dragged the dish towel from the counter and dried your hands, squeezing yours between his own. He spun you around with arms that encased you, never allowing your body to leave his until every gap and curve of you fit into those of him. He kissed your lips just as the oven’s timer sounded a warning.

“It’s ready,” you said against his lips.

“Almost. One minute left.” 

His wide hands found your hips and encouraged you to sit up onto the counter. He found his usual post between your knees and plastered himself there, not planning to leave any time soon. Off flew his shirt, then yours. He kissed you with the tenderness of a man who had much more than a single minute to claim the one he loved.

“That’s the timer, Fíli,” you said, abashed at your panting breaths. 

“I don’t mind a little… caramelization. Do you?” Blue eyes watched you, full of affection but rimmed with mischief. 

“I prefer it, actually.”


	2. Outlaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli drags you into trouble. You find a way out of it. Cause you’re a smart little baddass, you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Pairing: Fili x Female Non Dwarvish Reader}  
> {Rated: Teen}  
> {Warnings, Tags: Innuendo, Fluff, Alternate Universe- Outlaw Fili}

~~~~

“Damn it. How the hell did you drag me into this, Fíli?” 

You crouched down behind the fallen tree with your shoulders just out of sight of the guards down the path. There were four, five, _six of them!_ At least six guards looking for the runaway dwarf and now, _you_! Damn him. Damn him and his stupid blue eyes for pulling you into his problems. 

“A little excitement won’t kill you, (Y/N).” He was grinning at you like an overexcited child at the market with a purse full of coins. He even winked.

You ignored what that did to you and peeked over the log again. Even through the thick bushes and over the bumpy frame of the bark, you could see the arsenal of weapons the guards carried with them.

“Excitement may not kill me, but one of those arrows will.”

“Get down,” Fíli said, tugging on your shoulder. The tip of his nose brushed against yours with the movement. “I’m not gonna let anything hurt you. You follow my lead and you’ll be fine.” Only after a little squeeze did he release your shoulder.

The clink of armor and heavy boots grew closer. It was rushed, as if running from something. Or _to_ something.

“Over here! I heard him!” A guard yelled.

Fíli leapt to his feet and tugged you to yours with a firm hand. You followed him closely, almost tripping on the heels of his boots as you dodged low tree branches and avoided bent twigs that would snap and echo underfoot. He led the way down to a stream that trickled and babbled enough to cover the sound of your harsh breaths. He was clever. You’d give him that.

He yanked on your arm and brought you back to a maple with an especially wide trunk. You fell into his chest and he pinned you close with a strong arm around your waist like an oversized belt. With his back to the tree, he could look over his shoulder for the guards. 

With your back to him, however, you could turn and give him the dirtiest look you could muster. 

“Do you have to be so rough?” you spat. “Just tell me to hide behind the stupid tree, rather than drag me around.”

He snorted. “Sorry, just trying to save your life.”

You turned back to the creek with a huff. “You’d only have your own life to worry about if you didn’t drag me into this manhunt.”

“ _Dwarf_.”

“ _Dwarf_ hunt.” 

His grip on you relaxed, hand sliding from the middle of your belly to your hip. “Come on, now. Are you telling me you had better plans for this beautiful fall day than messing around with a bunch of guards?”

You spun. You saw his smirk and the flush over his cheeks and nose from the exertion, but again, it was those mischievous, confident, warm eyes that gave you pause. 

His brow popped up as he waited for your answer. He was patient for one being chased through the woods by a slew of armed men.

“I sure didn’t think I’d be spending the day with an outlaw,” you said.

“ _Prince_. I am a prince.”

“An outlawed prince.”

“Not my fault.”

“True. If it wasn’t for your uncle-”

A twig snapped and you jumped back in front of Fíli. Over his shoulder, a silver sword glinted in the sunlight. The guards had fanned out through the trees, blocking the only exit that didn’t involve becoming an open target in the cleared, slippery creek.

“He came this way,” one of the guards said. “Look.”

“That’s a small footstep for a dwarf,” said another. “And this here is another set of tracks.”

Fíli’s fingers tightened around your belt at your back. He moved to peek around the trunk of the tree, but you stopped him with a hand to his chest- his very wide, very strong chest that you promptly ignored in this life or death situation. Yup.

You held a finger to your lips and sent him a wide eyed look. He’d have to trust you. Silently and deftly, you untied the soft, thin scarf your mother had given you for your last birthday and flung it over his trademark golden hair. Then you wrapped your arms around him, pushed his face into the crook of your neck and let a boisterous giggle flow through the upper octave of your voice. The bright thing echoed through the trees and grabbed the attention of every guard nearby.

“Oh! My love!” you crooned. “Don’t stop, you feel wonderful!”

You dragged the blinded Fíli out into plain sight and fell down to the ground, taking him with you. He landed on top of you with a thunk and a weight you didn’t at all mind. But the clever thing quickly played along, making slurps, sucks, and moans loud enough for the guards to hear and silly enough to make your giggles wildly real. 

“Oh, my dear, dear love, you know I’m ticklish! You devil, you!”

It took the guards much longer than you’d anticipated to find the two of you rolling in the leaves. In hindsight, you probably could have escaped by simply climbing the big maple or sneaking along the stream’s shore. But rucking your skirts up your thighs and wrapping your legs around Fíli’s bottom wasn’t the worst idea you’d ever had.

As the thunderous steps of the guards shook the ground beneath you, you only squealed and babbled louder, setting a spread hand over the back of Fíli’s head, assuring the scarf was in place. 

“You there!” yelled one of the guards.

“Show yourself, now!” warned another.

“Stop!”

You gasped like a true damsel and pulled Fíli closer to you, shielding yourself with his body. 

“Oh!” you cried. “You fiends! You heathens! How long have you been _watching us_?”

The guards shared looks, barely able to rip their eyes away from the two of you piled on the ground. One cleared his throat and side stepped a little closer. 

“We’re, uh, looking for a dwarf on the run, Miss. You’ve- you haven’t seen anything of that sort, have you?”

“No!” you screamed, scandalized. “I’ve been a little busy!”

One of the guards chortled, which earned him a slap in the armor that almost knocked him on his backside.

“We’re sorry to, uh, interrupt,” the guard in charge said.

Putting the back of your wrist to your forehead and sighing loudly, you said, “What does a couple in love have to do to get some _privacy_ around here!”

Fíli had been laughing at you from the start, but now he was shaking on top of you, rattling and coughing into your hair. Neither of you would be able to keep this charade up for much longer, and the guards were already starting to notice Fíli’s behavior.

“Now, look what you’ve _done_!” you screeched. “My love! He’s crying! Can’t we get a moment alone? Between the harvest and the children and the neighbors and the in-laws and the- the- Don’t you have a heart? Can’t you sympathize with the poor thing? He needs his- Oh!”

Fíli pinched you, but you were in stitches, your words almost lost in your laughter. You instead took on a crying act, sobbing into his shoulder and blowing your nose into his tunic. 

“We’ll leave you to it,” the guard said. “Uh, enjoy.”

“ _Please_ leave us! Be gone! Get away!”

You watched every guard take his leave. A few had looked back at you for a show, or to send you a wink, but it only took a few moments for you and Fíli to be left completely alone. 

When you were sure it was safe, your head fell back into the grass and you let out the laugh you’d been holding in for far too long. 

“That was brilliant, (Y/N)! Really quick thinking!” Fíli said, kneeling above you and clutching your shoulders. “Absolutely hilarious! How did you even think of it?”

Once you caught your breath, you said, “People don’t look too closely at something embarrassing or scary. I’m pretty sure I was both!”

“You were perfect!” He jumped up with renewed fervor and helped you to your feet with a gentle hand. He took your waist. “We were sitting ducks and now we’re safe because of you. I’m really proud.”

“Thank you, Fíli.” You leaned into his touch. Your skin and dress were still warm from his body over you. To say the least, it had been pleasant to have him so close and it wasn’t something you wanted to give up so quickly.

“This looks like it was made for you,” you said, tugging on the ends of the scarf that was still hanging off his head. “Brings out your eyes.”

He laughed- a sweet, light sound. Then he slid the scarf off and tied it around your neck so it hung loosely over your shoulders. “It brings out yours too. We work well together that way.”

For the first time, his eyes were round and soft. He wasn’t looking for danger or hiding from problems, wasn’t being cheeky or arrogant. He was just Fíli. A sweet, gentle caretaker. 

“I’ll walk you home. Make sure you don’t get into any more trouble,” he said with a wink. He took your hand and let you lead the way as he intertwined his fingers in yours. 

“You mean I’ll make sure _you_ don’t get into trouble.”

He stepped in front of you and kissed your lips. Warm, soft, and safe. “That’s exactly what I meant.”


	3. Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili thinks about his One when he’s alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Pairing: Fili x Gender Neutral Reader}  
> {Rated: Explicit}  
> {Warnings, Tags: smut, light angst due to loneliness, masturbation}
> 
> Of course I saw the word ‘lick’ and my mind went to ONE place so have some smut. :)

At the end of a long day of exhausting work at the forge or endless meetings with his uncle, Fíli liked to lay back in his bed, close his eyes and imagine having someone to keep him company in his cold, vast bed. Was it such a shameful thing to pick someone he knew, or form a partner in his mind to hold as he laid there under the furs? There were worse things in the world to do.

So he let himself wonder what it would be like to be kissed. Warm, soft lips on his own to welcome him. Pecks on the cheek to thank him or on the nose to make him smile. Deeper kisses on the soft spot just under his ear or down the column of his neck. Trails of suction over his chest, through the gold curls and over to his sensitive nipples. Flicks of the tongue on the ridges of muscle or near his belly button. Nips and circles of the tongue that could barely be called kisses on the insides of his wide thighs. He wanted to be kissed.

He let himself wonder that it would be like to be touched. Deft, ticklish fingers fiddling with his own, combing through and braiding his hair, or even tugging on it with selfish, disastrous need. Palms to cradle his face or hold his hips down or feel his heartbeat. Hands to hold and massage and grab and caress and stroke. He wanted so much to be touched.

He let himself wonder what it would be like to be spoken to. To be told he was special. That he was loved and appreciated, handsome and strong. A voice to sing to him as he was falling asleep or to wake him up for the day. Words that shared wild fantasies, lustful praise, or mundane stories of the day. He wanted someone to speak to him.

But tonight, as he laid back and closed his eyes, he imagined being taken care of in the most carnal way he dared. In the dark, empty room he could see someone smiling at him as they lifted his hard cock in their hands, pumping it torturously slow. They licked stripes up his shaft and sucked on his head with a force that made his legs tremble. He pictured soft, generous hands fondling and massaging his balls, even stroking his puckered hole as his entire erection was surrounded by a greedy throat and flicked with a clever tongue. 

This night, like most other nights, he came with the name of an unknown One on the tip of his tongue. But it wasn’t yet his to call out.

He was floating, calm, and oh, so tired, but even as he stuffed a pillow in the round of his arms and dreamt he wasn’t alone, his mind drifted, wondering what it would be like to find the one he was meant to be with. He fell asleep thinking When? How? Who?


	4. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim brings Ross onto his sailboat for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Pairing: Darkhawk}  
> {Rated: Teen}  
> {Warnings, Tags: Sailing, fluff}

With the main sail at his back, Jim stilled and looked out at the sea. The wind was steady, all was pulled tight, and the horizon was calling him. If he could ride the waves for just a little while, spend time with the line of the sky for just an hour or two, he’d be content. But the fact that he was no longer alone made him much, much more than just content.

Ross’ arms closed around his shoulders and he felt that angled chin against the side of his head.

“Is this where you get all poetic?” Ross asked.

“Nah,” Jim said, wrapping his fingers around his sailing partner’s furry forearms. “She doesn’t need me. If you listen hard enough, she starts to do it herself.”

Ross pressed his lips to Jim’s sun kissed curls and lingered there as the incoming waves made the boat rise and fall. There was something familiar about it, as if the sea never actually left Jim, but lived inside him, even when he was on land. Just laying in Ross’ bed, Jim would have a sheen of salt and wind on his skin. And as they bobbed along, making for the open expanse of deep blue, Ross couldn’t help but think of the way Jim’s words often ebbed and flowed. There were days where he seemed not to speak at all, but Ross would always be there when the tide would return and Jim’s sea tales with it.

Jim leaned back into Ross, hiding his nose in the crook of the arm that belonged around him. A living rescue buoy. 

“I see why you love it out here,” Ross said. “Thanks for sharing this with me.”

“Thanks for coming,” Jim said, looking forward to losing track of everything except the sea and Ross.


	5. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell risks the wrath of a god to console Anders… and to keep his hookup plans ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Pairing: Mitchers}  
> {Rated: Explicit}  
> {Warnings, Tags: Smut, Language Warning, ***tagging this as **non consensual** just to be safe, but really, I think it’s just angry sex. But protect yourselves and if you’re not into that, skip this one***}

Anders couldn’t stand the fire in his veins any longer. When was he going to accept that Mike would never respect him? More importantly, when was Mike going to learn not to piss him off? He was Bragi, after all. He could find every single person his prick of a brother cared a whiff about and talk them into killing themselves, for fuck’s sake. 

He had _power_. 

He could feel it bubbling in his gut and tingling in his fingertips. It shot out of his eyes like lasers and ghosted from his lips like a song. He had it and he’d fucking use it.

So he turned off his phone’s ringer and shoved it in his pocket as he walked through his bedroom door. He yanked on the knob and shut it with a slam that would echo through the hall of his building. As he did it, something pulled and popped in his arm around his elbow, but he didn’t give a shit. He had things to do, places to go, and people to fuck.

“And I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

“Christ, Mitchell,” Anders said to the vampire on his couch. “What the fuck are you doing? Did you sneak in here?”

“The door was unlocked. Was that Mike on the phone?”

Anders found his keys, speaking without even looking at Mitchell. “There’s been a change of plans. Go home.”

As he opened the front door, a spread hand came into his view and snapped it shut.

“No. You don’t get to blow me off,” Mitchell said, locking the door and taking Anders by the belt. He yanked the little god forward until he could loom down and snarl in that stubborn face. “You make plans, you _keep_ plans. I am not someone you want to keep waiting.” His fangs flashed before he dragged Anders over to the couch.

Fury didn’t even begin to describe what was hammering in Anders’ chest. He spat out lines as he was maneuvered around without a care for his pain, but also without difficulty. His _Do you know what I could do to you_ , and _Who do you think you are_ , and _I don’t want you_ did nothing to stop Mitchell. In fact, it seemed only to spur him on. Mitchell slammed his lips against Anders with biting, bruising kisses that left the blond’s lips red and screaming, deciding between _more_ and _stop_. When his beating fists did little, only making Mitchell pause to grab both of his hands and pin them behind his own back, Anders crunched down hard on Mitchell’s neck in retaliation. The vampire laughed.

“Is that what you want? You want me to bite you?” Mitchell asked.

Anders’ cock twitched.

“Or do you want to fuck me?” 

Mitchell worked his belt open with one eager, deft hand and shoved his jeans down his legs. As his fangs caressed Anders’ neck- something to keep the god busy, to keep him in line- he toed off his boots and kicked his pants away. While Anders couldn’t doubt his risen, hot anger, he couldn’t deny his arousal either. He was aching.

“I asked you a question,” Mitchell said.

Anders could only growl through clenched teeth. The answer burned him, took away his dignity and added to his rage. But the answer was _Yes- f_ _uck yes._ He leaned into Mitchell’s body, needing closeness and heat, rutting his own clothed cock against Mitchell’s, bare and bouncing. 

Then Mitchell drew away from him, leaving cold air in his place. He whipped his shirt over his head, leaving himself completely naked in front of a fully dressed Anders, and turned around to kneel on the couch. Anders watched, unsteady on his shined shoes, as Mitchell stuck his ass out on display and spread his cheeks with his wide hands and long fingers. He’d prepared himself for Anders’ fury, rim stretched and shining wet, beckoning him to take everything out on such a small hole.

“Fuck.”

Mitchell grinned over his shoulder. “I thought you’d be happy to see me.”


	6. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since you left the mountain, you had only grown more and more sure something was following you. Whatever it was on your tail, it was clever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Pairing: Fili x Gender Neutral Reader}  
> {Rated: Teen}  
> {Warnings, Tags: short burst of fear, but all is resolved quickly, fluff, makeout sesh}
> 
> Kurduwê: My Heart
> 
> This is definitely inspired by the willow I walk by almost every day. I wanted to write something beautiful about it, but then I remembered Old Man Willow from LOTR who *SPOILER* almost kills the hobbits. So… I changed the future (past??????? I’m having a crisis) of Middle Earth a little. But honestly, we know our Fíli, and he would have a wonderful, grudge-less, open mind, I think. So I’m celebrating that here.

“Did you hear that?” you asked Kíli as he led the way through the forest that surrounded Erebor. 

He stopped, shook his head and continued walking. 

Since you left the mountain, you had only grown more and more sure something was following you. Still, when you paused to search, sensitive ears and keen eyes waiting and watching, there was nothing. All was usual along the path and even in the bushes and trees. And yet, you were certain you’d heard a twig snap, then a leaf rustle. 

Whatever was on your tail, it was clever. 

“Are you sure?” you asked.

“You won’t find any orcs out here for target practice, (Y/N). We got ‘em all.” Kíli shot you a look over his shoulder, tapping the feathers sticking out of the quiver strapped to his back.

“And I suppose you did most of the heavy lifting.”

“Got that right. And don’t let anyone tell you differently! Especially Fíli.”

Another crunching footstep sounded behind you. 

“I wouldn’t believe him even if he tried!” you said.

Before you could take another step, you were tugged from the path, right out from under Kíli’s nose. He didn’t notice a thing as you whirled against the tight hands on your hips. The hold was familiar, but it stuttered as you wielded a dangerous ankle and slammed the toppling assailant against the nearest tree with your dagger just inches from his pretty head.

“Easy there,” the sneaky bastard whispered with a taunting smile. “You wouldn’t kill me now, would you, (Y/N)?”

“Don’t be so sure, Fíli,” you said. It was teasing.

“You know, we could probably move our training grounds closer to the mountain,” Kíli said, never glancing to his side for your opinion, never even noticing your absence. “I’m sick of trekking all the way out here just for some good shooting practice. I’ve done enough trekking for this kingdom. You’d think they’d remember that, with the time I…”

He walked on alone.

Fíli tangled his fingers in yours and pulled you further away from Kíli. “Come here.”

“We shouldn’t leave him.”

“He’s fine. You heard him, he killed off all those orcs ages ago.” He leaned into your hair and kissed it. “I’ll get you back to your training before he even finishes his story.”

The tip of your nose grazed his own. “Well, I don’t think _that’s_ necessary. There’s no rush.”

Fíli chuckled and led you deeper into the forest away from the path. You’d only passed a few trees, delirious to your direction and trusting Fíli completely, before he placed your back against a trunk of hard bark. There, he kissed your cheek.

“How long did you know I was following you?” he asked.

“Too long. You’re terribly loud, even for a dwarf.”

“I thought you liked that about me.”

Your laugh triggered his own. You felt the rumble against your throat as he kissed the soft spot just under the corner of your jaw. His pinching fingers didn’t encourage you to be any less quiet, but they did force your eyes open. Only then did you realize what was above. And around.

Branches like snakes and leaves like tongues stretched and plummeted from the crest of the immense tree above you. Fíli had pushed your back to it, an activity you would have enjoyed if your heart didn’t sink to the pit of your gut as you realized what kind of tree this was. You jerked forward, panicked, as you thought about the stories you’d heard in your youth.

You gasped, blood whirling through your veins, sight spinning and dizzy, terrified to your core. “Fíli,” you whispered, grappling for a tight hold to him. “It’s a willow.”

The wind gusted with your words, sending the snake-like vines and branches too close to the pair of you. Your every muscle corded and bunched, preparing to fly through the speeding chains and escape the sinking trunk. 

“We have to go-”

“No, no,” Fíli said. “We’re safe here.” He kept speaking to you even as you left his side and through tree’s canopy with a hand on your dagger. “These trees aren’t a danger to us.”

“You haven’t heard the stories I have,” you said, taking his arm and pulling him with you through the curtain of willow branches. He followed you away from the tree’s grasp, if only to keep you calm.

“Wait- wait a second, (Y/N),” he sang. “Listen. It’s all right. Weeping Willows and dwarves have a mutual respect for each other.” He kept a hand on you and lifted the other to tangle in the small leaves beside him. “The trees only defend themselves from those who kill them for their wood. We use-”

“Metal,” you said.

Fíli smiled. “Among other things. But we rarely use wood these days.”

You nodded, slowly. “So, they’re peaceful.” It wasn’t a question, but more of a musing.

He ran a finger over your heated cheek. “Yes. But you’re right to be terrified by their power.” Ducking under the leaves once more, he took you into the willow’s cover with a hand that rubbed comforting circles into your back. He looked up, allowing the thin strips of light that shone through the leaves to bathe his face, and smiled.

You should have known Fíli would never take you anywhere that was unsafe. Your stomach agreed with you, roiling and swishing with deep seated embarrassment. Still, as the terror subsided, the evil snakes were replaced with glowing green arms that kept you and your lover safe in its embrace. The willow transformed right before your eyes.

“This tree must think me an awful judge of character,” you said, watching the leaves wriggling in the breeze. 

You froze when the tree’s arm lifted, setting a gentle finger on your shoulder with a forgiving swish.

“I think it understands,” Fíli said, taking you in his arms and grinning at your wide, astonished eyes. “Don’t worry, kurduwê.” He wrapped his fingers around the nape of your neck, tilting your lips to his, and kissed you. It was tender and reserved- a kiss that knew it had an audience. It just didn’t know how large.

“Are you done? I wanted to get some training in today.”

When Fíli drew away to admonish his brother, you pressed your brow to his warm neck and sighed. _No privacy_ , you thought.

But then Kíli cried out, indignant. “Hey!”

And Fíli laughed from his belly, chest shaking against your own.

You spun to see the willow had created a curtain of branches and leaves to shield you and Fíli from Kíli’s prying eyes and impatient yowls. 

“You see? We have more allies in this forest than you think,” Fíli said. His lips were pulled tight in his smile, but he kissed you the best he could while he continued to giggle at his brother.


	7. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting day, the company is able to wind down by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Pairing: Fili x Reader}  
> {Rated: Gen}  
> {Warnings, Tags: fluff, cuddling}

The fire before you crackled as the bright yellow flame danced with such tireless animation, just watching it left you exhausted. Being an audience member of such a performance, along with the seemingly endless day of traveling left your eyelids as heavy as your limbs. But how could you sleep when Bofur was telling such an interesting story? If you dozed off now, you were sure you would have hurt his feelings.

So you looked up from the fire and gave your attention to the other performer, smiling at the punch line of one of his many jokes. Then you heard a high hum, almost a chuckle. It was one you recognized.

Fili was sitting across the fire from you, glowing in its rays. He too was listening to Bofur’s story with a smile- a half moon curve of his lips that guided you to him as the stars had guided the company for many nights now. It was warm and quirked a little higher, a little deeper, when Fili’s eyes, slashed orange with the flames, landed on you.

You’d been caught watching him. And so your gaze once again fell to the fire. But through it’s dancing streams, you noticed Fili’s hands. He was always perfectly still- calm, serene and confident. 

You, meanwhile, wobbled on your bottom. His fingers peeking out of his brown gloves were the last you saw of him before you leaned back on your pack and let your eyes close- just for a moment! A short rest as you listened to Bofur’s tale.

~*~*~

You were very warm when you woke. The pop of the fire and Bofur’s cool voice still made their way to your ears before you opened your eyes. You hadn’t been asleep for long. 

Wriggling into your comfortable position, you nuzzled your nose into your pack. It was surprisingly smooth on your cheek, but when you reached up to adjust it, you felt something unfamiliar and unmoving.

You opened your eyes to find a knee just before you.

Like a beached fish, you flipped to your back to learn just who you had been sleeping on. A half moon smile framed by golden, swaying mustaches greeted you.

“That was a quick nap,” Fili said softly so as not to disturb Bofur’s story-telling.

You sat up in a flurry, pulling away the blanket that had magically appeared and left you toasty warm. “I’m sorry,” you said.

“Don’t be. You weren’t bothering me.”

You scooted out of Fili’s space. Then, you squinted at him. “You were over there,” you said, pointing across the fire.

“And now I’m over here.”

When your answering squint only narrowed, he continued, dimples etching themselves deeper into his cheeks. 

“If you slept on your pack like that for another second, you would have woken up with a crick the size of a troll’s crack. I wanted you to be comfortable. And I wanted to be closer to you.”

You hummed, figuring him out. But you couldn’t help but smile. He had a way with you and he knew it.

“Thanks,” you said. “I’ll be turning in soon anyway.”

“You don’t have to leave.” He ran his fingers around your ear and under your neck, unsticking your hair from your damp skin. He left his arm open and inviting and crooked his fingers, beckoning you to come closer. “Wouldn’t want you to be cold.”

“Well, if that’s the case.” 

You leaned against his side, tucking your head into his shoulder and spreading his blanket out over both of your legs. He took your hand and pressed his nose to the side of your head.

This time, you were fully aware of what you were nuzzling into and you couldn’t have been happier with the knowledge.


	8. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili receives a special letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Pairing: Fili x Fem!Reader}  
> {Rated: Gen}  
> {Warnings, Tags: fluff}

He did not _run_. Despite what Kíli said and probably told everyone else in his vicinity, Fíli very gracefully, albeit swiftly, walked to his chambers the moment her letter was placed in his eager hand. Still, even if he _had_ run, he would have had every right to do so because _this_ was a letter he’d been eagerly awaiting.

Though she hadn’t signed her own name on the outside of the folded letter, he knew in his heart it was from her. The neat _Prince Fíli_ drawn on the front was too small to be from some overly-arrogant political messenger and he was aware that anyone else would have written their own name right below his. Or even beside his. 

But this note had no such thing. It simply had his name written in a slanted script. It was far from mechanically perfect, but it was _hers_ so it _was_ perfect. 

Yes, he had snuck out of the throne room despite his uncle’s strict orders and yes, maybe, now that he thought about it, he had hopped a bit on his way into his chambers, but it was all worth it because now he could sit at his desk in the natural light of day and read whatever this note had hidden inside.

He held it carefully, wondering if he could still feel the heat from _her_ hands on the parchment. 

He mused. Maybe she would confess her love for him in the first few lines. He was sure she’d tell him how much she enjoyed his last letter to her, tell him how she laughed at his opening joke or the punchline of his story. Maybe she would sneak in a word about how she longed to see him again. Soon. He’d agree with that. 

Perhaps she’d tell him, in rambling sentences and pages of scribbled words how she too ran away from her duties and sat alone in her chambers, staring at his letters to her and wondering what was inside, too excited and terrified of the possibilities to actually open the message in a timely manner.

Still, before the sun sneakily set on him, Fíli began to unfold the letter, reveling in the crackles and glides of the thick paper. He took a breath, checked that his inkwell was full and ready for his response, and read her letter. 

_My dearest Fíli…_


End file.
